1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a water cooling device for water purifiers and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a cooling device for more cooling purified water contained in the cold water tank of a water purifier more rapidly. The above structural improvement is achieved by cooling the hot junction of a thermoelement coupled to the cold water tank by water and air, thereby promoting heat dissipation of the hot junction by both latent heat of vaporization and air current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water purifiers are not provided with means for cooling purified water. In this regard, the purified water of a typical water purifier is preserved in a refrigerator in order to be cooled prior to being distributed to users for drinking. This particularly true in the summer season. In addition, it has been noted that hexagonal water having a hexagonal molecular structure is good for one's health. Therefore, purified water has been recently required to be cooled regardless of the season as this water becomes healthful hexagonal water when it is cooled. However, as typical water purifiers are not provided with the purified water cooling means as described above, typical water purifiers cannot directly give cold water to users and thereby reduce their operational efficiency.
In an effort to rectify the above problems, Korean Patent Appln. No. 94-25892 applied by the applicant of this invention discloses a water purifier which has such a function for cooling a part of the purified water. In accordance with the above Korean water purifier, users selectively drink either normal temperature purified water or cold purified water as desired.